Communication networks are typically used by client devices in order to connect with other client devices or server devices in order to exchange data. The functionality of a client device heavily relies on access to communication networks, for example, to connect to a server or cloud providing respective services for the client device. However, communication networks, such as Wi-Fi networks or wired LAN networks, require users to enter a password to gain access to the communication network. This may be inconvenient and may even discourage an operator of a client device to connect to a communication network. For example, a provider of a communication network would like to closely tie customers by providing communication networks as a service to the customers and would, therefore, like to provide a fast and convenient access to the communication networks.
However, open networks without any identification or authorization of a potential client device could be open to security hazards to both already-connected client devices and the provider of the communication network, which could be liable for the data transmitted by an unknown, yet connected client device.